


Call Me Lucy

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: Canon Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, based on <i>The Mother Hunt</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> Written to a prompt from dustthouart, who wanted a little attention for a _femme du jour_ of Archie's.

"Really, Lucy, I'm worried about you. You've been seeing an awful lot of that Goodwin fellow. You're not serious about him, are you? Doesn't having him around remind you of all that nasty murder business?"

"No. You'd think it would, but it doesn't. Archie's... different. Special. He doesn't care that I'm a Valdon, or that I was an Armstead. To him, I'm just Lucy."

"Honey..."

"Don't worry, Sarah, I haven't gone _that_ soft. I'm not... I know he's not the marrying kind. We go dancing together. We enjoy each other's company. That's all."

"And that's enough?"

"It'll have to be."


End file.
